Cacería
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Espero verte Jodi.-el susurra agonizando.Porque al final de cuentas mi trabajo es cazar y tu solo fuiste un humano mas. Para el reto de Crossover TW-Host.


Discalimer-Ninguno de los personajes son míos.  
Claim-Heidi-Kyle.  
Summary-Porque al fin de cuentas yo soy una cazadora y tu eres un humano.  
Nota-Esto es para el reto de Crossover [TW y Host.]

* * *

**_-Cacería-_**

Hace unos años atrás cuando unas criaturas llamadas almas habían invadido la tierra y otros mundos. Estas se habían adueñado de los cuerpos humanos. Hasta ese momento no les dimos importancia,pero cuando nos enteramos de que estas dañaban la sangre humana nos alertamos.

Ahora apenas podíamos consumir nuestro néctar la sangre. Pero claro no había nada que nos parara para obtenerla. El único y mas grande problema aquí fue que nos tomaron por sorpresa mas pronto de que nos enteráramos ya esas almas habían tomado prácticamente todos los humanos sobre la faz de la tierra. Quien lo diría antes nos importaban muy poco los humanos eran inferiores a nosotros y ahora teníamos que buscarlos hasta debajo de las piedras literalmente. Mejor decir yo Heidi Vulturi tenia que buscarlos. Y ahora tenia que arriesgar mi inmortalidad para haber que encontraba. Esto era un problema por que la mayoría de las veces estaba tan sedienta que tomaba para mi el rehén mas gustoso y me arriesgaba a que Aro me matara.

Pero siempre decía que tomaba del humano que en peores condiciones estaba y les traía a los demás. Así que hasta ahora e salido ilesa. Nunca hemos sido amables con los humanos y la situación no a cambiado. De echo somos crueles aunque nos supliquen. No podemos darles el lujo de vivir ya que los necesitamos. Estoy en unos de los desiertos del continente Americano. De momento creo ver a un humano y si es un humano,aunque estoy lejos de el puedo ver en sus ojos que es humano. Perfecto.

El no me esta viendo corro lo mas rápido que puedo y cuando estoy a 10 pies de el,nota mi presencia así que se voltea y me apunta con una escopeta ,ja,ni que pudiera matarme. Pero entonces se queda embobado[aunque lo disimula muy bien], típico de los hombres me ven y piensan que soy fácil por ser rubia y otro aporte a mi belleza tener los ojos violetas y mi don de atraer resulta de lo mas conveniente. Pero el es diferente es muy guapo para ser humano:ojos azules oscuros,pelo negro y pálido.

-Tranquilo,no soy una alma.-le digo alzando mis manos es son de derrota,caminando dos pasos lentamente y con una voz muy seductora.

-¿Que eres? -me pregunta el.

-Con que no soy un alma te basta.-Vuelvo y le digo sin perder en mi voz la seducción,pero muy cortante para su gusto. Es muy intuitivo el muchacho.

-¿Que haces aquí? y ¿Como te llamas?-vuelve y pregunta.

-No lo se. De echo si lo se,pero no puedo decirte.-me echo a reír por su cara de desconcierto-Y mi nombre es Heidi.

Se me queda mirando sin saber que decir. Cuando al fin habla.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.-me dice finalmente tranquilo.

-¿Que?-le digo,ahora si la desconcertada soy yo. No pensé que fuera tan fácil quitarle la vida a una persona.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Heidi. Al fin de cuentas ya no me queda nada. Y no pienso luchar por esta mierda de mundo.-me dice el como si supiera que la muerte le espera.

-¿Como te llamas?-le pregunto.

-Me llamo Kyle OShea.-me dice.

Es como si en mi voz hubiera desaparecido la seducción y fuera monótona y sintiera pena. Y la del fuera de resignación y hablara por mandato.  
Me acerco a el los ocho pasos que quedan sin perder mi gracia y finalidad.

-Lo siento Kyle.-le digo apartándole un mechón oscuro de su cara. Y de verdad lo sentía,algo había echo este humano para que me hiciera sentir un poco de compasión.

-No importa.-responde esta vez duramente y orgulloso.

Me gusta. Así que lo tomo del pelo y lo beso fieramente unos segundos para después rosarle los labios. Me mira un momento,para luego hacer lo mismo que le hice solo que yo lo dejo. Ya que pudiera tirarlo de una movida con mi fuerza. Pero no quiero,porque daré por pensado que es un regalo antes de su muerte o tal vez un deseo. Cuando termina de besarme.

-Gracias.-me dice.

Yo solo asiento y respiro su aroma. En ese momento me doy cuenta por que hago esto y cual es mi alimento. Antes de morderlo,escucho claramente que dice estas palabras (Espero verte Jodi.)

Le subsiono la sangre que tiene y cuando termino de dejarlo vació me voy caminando de allí para buscar mi siguiente presa.

Porque al final de cuentas mi trabajo es cazar y tu solo fuiste un humano mas.

* * *

Esta es la segunda vez que subo esta historia porque a la primera tuve horrores en ortografia casi me da un ataque cuando lo leo en todo caso tenia dos reviews y gracias a las chicas que lo dejaron.

Ahora si lo leíste por primera vez compadecete de mi y al menos ponlo en favoritos. :( JAJA Besos, Lena.


End file.
